BSSMCT Special 3: Her Unspoken Love
by Luckywild
Summary: Hinata longs for romance and love as any teenaged girl. But suffering from both mutism and shyness, what will make her break her silence? When her beloved Diamond is attacked, Hinata finally awakens into the soldier she was meant to be!


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Her Unspoken Love

They waited patiently behind the young teenager, who stared up at the computer screen as colorful lights twinkled and sparkled, passing into the next possible world of choice.

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had been around this part for several years now. Each time, new worlds were used as their youngest daughter was given the option of choices that she never seemed to pick.

Her gaze never altered, never gave the impression of the rapt attention that all other children who picked their worlds exhibited. Hinata was not an expressive person to begin with but her parents had hoped that something would be spurred inside of her.

Eventually, her gaze shifted slightly to the side, to peer cautiously at her parents. Hinata was no longer interested in the screen and she signified it by the slight movement. King Endymion turned toward his wife who looked disappointed.

"It's all right, Hinata," King Endymion said soothingly when Hinata caught the look of her mother. "You can try again next year."

She blinked slowly up at him and glanced worriedly at her mother.

Neo Queen Serenity forced a smile. "Why don't you go out to the gardens," She suggested. Hinata curtsied to her parents and fled the room, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"I don't understand," Neo Queen Serenity began. "When she was born, Mars said quite clearly that she bore a powerful, golden aura! That over time, it had seemed to melt into her rather than disperse into nothing. If she has any power, shouldn't she have awakened already? She wasn't like Small Lady, whose power hid until she was older. It was far more obvious!"

King Endymion dropped his head to gaze down at her gently. "Give her time. She's such a fragile thing, I don't wonder but wait instead. Give her some patience. She saw how upset you were."

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just don't want her to go through what Small Lady did, people thinking that she carries nothing inside her."

Hinata managed to get to the gardens, hurrying along and keeping her head down. Her white hair glistened in the bright sunlight as her eyes blinked back moisture.

She turned a corner and promptly backtracked, spying the tall man with soft, wispy white hair cut loosely. Her hands slowly curved around the edge of the wall, as her face tinted pink.

Her Egyptian blue eyes shimmered from the sunlight as her grip slowly tightened. She had known the man for a long time, when he and his brother had first appeared after the repair of the attacks from Nemesis. She didn't know any back story and assumed that they were merely victims of fate that her parents saved from.

She loved watching him, seeing his calm, cool eyes of tranquil blue. His movement was graceful, his voice was soft, and he spoke little. His emotions held in check and yet, he exuberated something warm and precious from him that she felt each and every time.

In the slow years of aging, the more she watched him, the more she felt something alive in her. She loved all those that were around her, even if she were so easily frightened and worried about what she would and could say. But he had been different from the start. His brother, the blue haired slight-figured man who married his love, Petz shortly after coming to Crystal Tokyo and the Crystal Palace, was another quiet one but showed more passion and emotion in the features of his face and was prone to complaining if he so felt it.

Sapphire and Diamond. They reminded her of something she had heard from a third source, of the wars of Nemesis and always wondered at the back of her mind if they had been a part of that whole troubled part of history. But she rarely thought too hard on that subject, preferring to forgive and forget if it had been true. Even she could see how hard the two worked on making the world better.

But Diamond was something special. In the years as she grew older, the mind growing more intelligent and stronger, her emotions filling out as her body became the older, more feminine figure she so desired, her heart told her repeatedly to not let him go, to let him in, to show him that she loved him.

But she said nothing, staying mute. She longed to tell him but there was a pain in his eyes she didn't understand at times. When he thought no one was looking.

His hand drifted out to touch a red rose, bending down to sniff gingerly. His sad eyes reflected the shadows of his bangs as he let out a slow breath. She always wondered if he had fallen in love with someone. She recognized that love from Hiyako, Cooan's sixteen year old daughter who always fell in love each week.

But Diamond was different. His hurt went deeper. She longed to make him smile but as she hid behind the wall, she knew that she was never going to be brave enough for it.

She sighed as she turned away, staring helplessly at her hands before she heard a loud noise from behind. She turned and ran around the corner, seeing Diamond on his feet in an aggressive pose from the young girl in front of him. Floating delicately, her blond hair aflutter around her ears, her startling silver eyes shimmered in power as wore a white General outfit, the lower half constructed as a skirt with dark peach stockings and ankle length dark red boots that matched the dark red lining on her outfit. Her silver accessories shimmered in the sunlight.

"How dare you attack me!" Diamond spoke firmly. "I suggest fleeing! This is a holy land, not to be marred by your evil!"

Her silver eyes narrowed. "I recognize you… You are Prince Diamond, Prince of Nemesis! How is it that YOU survived?"

His jaw tightened and his gaze shifted to his left side, spying the young Princess. Only the barest of eye widening exhibited his worry.

The girl turned toward the girl with recognition filling her face. "Princess Lady Felicity! How grand! If I take you as a hostage, the Royal family will be more willing to negotiate!"

Diamond moved just as quickly as the older teen, effectively blocking her from the Princess. "You'll do no such thing!" His voice rang out with power.

The girl formed a black, energy-base whip and used it to wrap around his torso, his arms halfway up in an attempt to block such an attack. She tugged and sent him flying out into the rose patches with a surprised yell.

"Lord Diamond!" Hinata found herself crying out. She ran but halted when the girl flowed to her, the grip tightening on her whip.

"Come freely and you'll not be harmed."

"You hurt him!" Hinata cried out in visible pain. "How dare you!"

The girl raised her arm as Hinata's normally emotionless face filled with determination.

"I will not allow you to do this!" Her voice rang clearly, though she had not raised it in a shout. "I am Princess Lady Felicity!"

Her family symbol, the golden moon crescent spouted, glowing in power. She used the inherited power within her soul to form a strange sword not made any stone or metal on her world. She used it to cut the flaying whip, as it turned to dust.

"I will not be treated as such," Hinata said very softly. "Leave now!"

"I am Serpentine! The best of the Generals! I shall not be easily thrown aside by a little girl!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed slowly. Her hands were fisted at her sides as she shook with emotion that suddenly needed to be expressed.

The need to protect, to defend, to save not only herself but Diamond who lay still in the roses. Her gaze quickly shifted between the fallen man and the girl, anger filling her eyes as her hand raised in the air.

The words came freely, as the sun reflected on her and she drew in its energy, the rays of light, and the energy around her. "Mithra Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

In an array of startling bright lights of ribbons and shimmering dust, she transformed. In colors of ceil and royal fuchsia, her fuku was loosely based upon the form of Sailor Moon and yet maintained a unique look - her shoulders had bunched fabric in a puffed style, the edge lined in white beads. She bore not only slender tails from the back bow but a spiral-styled tail as well. Her thigh length, white boots were tipped with a golden crescent moon embedded in a satin sheen gold eight-pointed star.

Her hand held the sword that now glowed in golden light.

Diamond stirred, lifting blurry eyes to stared incredulously. "Sailor Moon?" He whispered in awe.

"I am the soldier of Cosmic Order, of Life and Energy! Solar Senshi Sailor Mithra!"

She raised the sword. "I will seal your power!" Her voice rang with power as she aimed and moved to attack.

Only to trip on her own feet. Her face planted to the ground, she heard movement before an exclamation of pain. The girl held her head in agony as the large rock finished tumbling to the ground with a thud.

Diamond stood on his feet, staring at the girl with a hauteur stare. "You will not hurt her."

Sailor Mithra returned to her feet and took off in a dead run. The girl flipped backwards and seemed to melt into space, leaving a whoosh of air to fill the empty space left behind.

She turned, reaching out to help Diamond who straightened slowly to stare into her eyes.

"You remind me so of her," He spoke with an accented tone that startled her. Her hands dropped suddenly as her throat closed. Her eyes filled with tears and they fell freely.

"Pri…Princess.. Please don't cry!" Diamond was pulling her into his arms, arms that wrapped protectively as his hands wove into her hair.

Her fingers fisted in his brown tunic, her sniffling abating as she instinctively returned to her Princess form.

He knelt properly. "Thank you for saving my life, Princess. If I may, I would like to give you something as a token of my appreciation."

She stared at his hand, holding hers and became shy. But she spoke in a silver-voice, laced with warmth. "I would like a kiss."

He looked startled, an expression foreign to his features. For a long moment, he studied her before a small smile tugged on his lips. "You are unlike any that I have met, Princess."

And he stood up fluidly, as she looked up at him, gaze partially hidden by the delicate lashes of the eyes. She still looked shy but he noticed the strength filled in those liquid eyes.

And he was further startled by the extra thump in his chest as he felt a little of his breath be taken away. 'Nothing like he had known and yet, she was strong like.. No, strong on her own.'

So it was that he leaned down. She had expected it to be traced to her cheek but he knelt down fully and their lips touched.

And both seemed to melt forward just a little before the second passed. And then he pulled away and her eyes momentarily filled with a hurt that she couldn't hide.

His gaze never changed and yet, it had. She saw something expressed there as he took a few steps back, bowed politely, and murmured a goodbye.

So she stood there, looking at the roses absently. "I reached him." She told the air in soft tones.

Then she smiled.


End file.
